Goodbye Bella
by wolfprincess2007
Summary: Bella and Jacob say goodbye b4 she leaves to marry Edward. Is Jacob going to let stubborness blind his love for Bella. When she wants to say goodbye, he acts immaturely, insensitively and hurts her.Does he really want to end things like that with her?


Bella's POV...Okay, this is my first and only story for Twilight. If it's accepted nicely I'll start to write more. Reviews are highly appreciated. :)

* * *

I paced back and forth in my house. Charlie would not be home for hours and I had told Edward to stay away for a while. This was my last chance to see and talk to Jacob before marrying Edward and becoming a vampire. I wanted to know…Would Jacob still love me, let alone like me, when I was a vampire? There were so many things I still needed to tell him.

I heard a car outside and ran to the window…not him. Disappointed, I continued my pacing. What if he didn't come? What if what I was doing (becoming a vampire) was so disgustful to him that he never wanted to see me again?

If this was the case, I never wanted to see him again. When I become a vampire, I'll still be Bella. Won't I?

There was a knock at the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin. With a trembling hand, I opened the door. It was him.

"Bella," he greeted gruffly, staring at the ground.

"Jacob," I greeted back. I let him inside. "Sit down."

I watched as Jacob sat his enormous figure on the couch. As usual, he was shirtless, for the supposed convenience of his werewolf transformations.

I sat next to him.

"What do you want?" He asked stiffly and a little to roughly.

I eyed him with hurt and he did not seem to notice. This was not my Jacob. He stared blankly at the floor, he still had not looked me in the eye.

I decided to just talk to him. He was not my Jacob, but regardless of that fact, they still shared the same body, and deep down, the same mind. My Jacob was somewhere in there, listening and feeling every word I was saying. "This is the last time we'll see each other before-"

"Before you become a bloodsucker." Jacob finished coldly.

"Don't call them that," I told him. "You don't have to make an effort to be a jerk."

Jacob glared at me with his dark eyes and continued to stare down. "I just can't believe that you're choosing him over me."

"I love him. I love Edward," I said strongly.

"You love me," he reminded me. His eyes turned soft, this was my Jacob.

"I love Edward more," I told him explicitly. "And nothing you do will ever change that."

Jacob said nothing, He only held my hand. I felt the hotness and natural heat of his skin on mine.

We sat in silence like that for a while.

"When are you leaving for your wedding?" Jacob asked.

"The day after tomorrow," I told him. "I'd really like it if you came."

I knew that he did not want to come. But I wanted him to be there, needed him there for some twisted reason. But in my heart, I knew that it would be easier for everyone if he was not. "He doesn't want me there." Jacob said, referring to Edward.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do you care what Edward thinks or feels?"

"It was only a polite way of telling you that I don't want to come," he admitted.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked him hopefully. "I can't imagine living without you."

"You're going to have to," Jacob said harshly. He then looked at my heartbroken face and changed his tone. "I can't be friends with a vampire."

"I'll still be Bella," I told him in a definite tone.

"No you won't," Jacob said strongly. "You'll be an animal. An animal that I and my kind were put in this world to destroy."

A lump of sobs rose up in my throat and I fought to keep it down. "I doesn't have to be that way."

"Yes it does."

"Not all vampires are bad," I tried to pull my hand from his grip, but he was so strong that he did not seem to notice.

"But all vampires and all werewolves are natural enemies," Jacob argued back. He noticed that I was trying to break free from his grip and let me go willingly. "That's how we were created and it remains that way to this very day."

"It doesn't mean that we can't change that," I said stubbornly. "Two different species have the capability to love and inhabit the same home. Werewolves and vampires are just going to have to learn how to coexist."

"It's not going to happen," Jacob looked away from me.

My desire to cry was replaced by rage. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"If you want to run off and become a damn bloodsucker then be my guest. It's your choice whether or not you want to live hell on earth. I know I can't stop you, but I won't be a part of your life once you've chosen that path."

Jacob's words ripped like a knife through my soul. There was no way to change his mind now. He obviously felt strongly about this.

"Then why are you still here?!" I glared at him, trying, but not succeeding in holding back tears. "If you find me so repulsive then you should just leave now."

Jacob glared right back at me, like he hated me.

"I can't believe I brought you here thinking that we could just have a friendly conversation. But if I don't mean enough to you to even give me your respect, I guess you're really not my best friend!" I raged at him.

"I'll leave then!" Jacob stood up, towering over me. I know I should be scared, but I only felt mad.

"Leave! Make it easier for the both of us. If you're going to walk out of my life, I'd rather you do it right now than later. I'd rather you leave because you hate my choices and not because of my vampire odor," I told him coldly. "And when you go, I don't ever want to see you again."

"You don't mean that," Jacob smirked at me.

I could not believe that after all I was saying to him, he was smirking.

"I do," I growled at him. "But before you go, I want you to promise me something. And this time, I want you to keep that promise."

"_What_?" Jacob asked, still smirking, his deep brown eyes staring coldly into mine.

"When you want to come back into my life, don't. If you say that you're leaving me forever then follow out on your word." Words were spilling out of my mouth like water. I could not stop them, they just came. "Don't you dare try to come crawling back into my life."

Jacob's smirk was killed and he looked at me seriously. "You really mean that don't you?"

"Of course I do," I said gravely.

He looked away from me, to the door, and then back at me. "I'll leave."

"_Go_," I snapped.

Jacob turned his back to me, walking away.

I was glad to see him walking away. I was glad to see, for the first time in our friendship, that he was going to do what I wanted him to do.

He reached for the doorknob, but stopped and turned around. Tears were streaked down his face, breaking my heart.

"I don't want to say goodbye like this," he told me strongly.

I was speechless as he walked to me. He approached me. Both of us were crying.

With one of his hands, he wiped some tears from my eyes. He moved his hand across my burning cheeks, brushing the hair from my face. Using his other hand, he put it on my other cheek. Holding my face, tight in his hands, he put his lips to mine.

Breathlessly, I kissed him back. I put my arms around him as he pulled me closer. His lips moved over mine, letting heat linger between us. He ran his fingers through my hair and rested them on my back.

I felt the increased heat of his body against mine as he held me to his hard chest. The movement of our lips slowed and then stopped.

He kissed my sweetly after our lips were apart and looked at me. "I love you and a part of me always will."

"I love you too," I told him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss hanging out with you and talking to you," Jacob told me. He looked at me again. "Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Jacob," I said, my voice almost cracking.

He kissed me one last time and released me from his arms. "Have a nice life."

With those last words I watched him walk out the door and out of my life. I wiped the tears from my face and sighed.

There was a knock at the door. I knew it was not Jacob. I was Edward. I opened the door and he came in.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his sweet velvet voice.

A nodded my head, fearing that if I spoke I'd start crying.

"Come here," he told me, taking me into his arms. He held me in his cold, icy arms that were so different from Jacob's. "Everything will be alright."

"You were listening weren't you?" I asked him.

"I couldn't help but," Edward admitted. "It's not like I have the power to block out things that I don't want to see or hear."

He had to see Jacob and I kiss. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

Edward said nothing, he only held me closer.

"Everything will be alright…I'll be with you forever and that's all I want and will ever want," I promised him.

"I know," he whispered to me. "I just wish that I had the ability to make you stop missing him."

"You do," I told him. "You do because I only want to be with you and only you."

"I'll try," Edward said. "I just want you to know that you are everything to me. You're my love and my soul. Just because I have to share a portion of your love with Jacob, doesn't make me love you any less."

"You won't have to share me for much longer because you'll have me for the rest of eternity," I kissed his icy lips lightly. "You'll have me…all of me"


End file.
